


TOUCHER LES ÉTOILES

by nemesisencavale



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aliens, Loneliness, Short Story, kids being kids, nouvelle
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nemesisencavale/pseuds/nemesisencavale
Summary: ou chercher le réconfort dans ce qui est le plus faux pour fuir une réalité inexorable.





	TOUCHER LES ÉTOILES

Gaia, malgré son jeune âge, a déjà été ivre. Bon, douze ans n’est pas si jeune, et son expérience est loin de celle de son oncle qui a été retrouvé ivre mort il y a des années; mais elle se rappelle de cette soirée de printemps, à peine quelques semaines après son anniversaire de cette année, quand Luca, un garçon de son âge qui tarde à perdre son visage de bambin, a organisé ce rassemblement. Ce n’était pas grand-chose, simplement une vingtaine de personnes de sixième année, dont elle et Amira - toutes deux ayant été surprises de cette invitation spontanée venant d’un garçon à qui elles avaient à peine parlé jusqu’à présent. Les parents de Luca étaient, selon ses dires, partis pour un voyage d’affaires (même si, à en juger par la taille de leur maison, ceci était très peu probable); éventuellement, la musique était forte, et éventuellement, il avait fouiné dans le placard à spiritueux de ses parents.

Comme la vague qui gagnait de centimètre en centimètre, les boissons avaient gagné en popularité cette soirée-là, et Gaia n’a pas fait exception à la règle. La soirée s’est déroulée en l’espace d’un éclair et, la prochaine chose qu’elle réalisait, c’était qu’elle se trouvait dans un parc sous le clair de lune avec Amira et un autre garçon dont elle avait momentanément oublié le nom. Tous les trois riaient dans la souffrance qui leur étirait les entrailles sans merci, dans l’épaisse gomme à mâcher qu’étaient devenus leurs cerveaux; ils riaient d’une jeunesse imbécile, d’une expérience que les grands leur donnaient l’impression d’apprécier, des gens malheureux qui étaient restés chez eux ce soir-là.

Maintenant qu’elle y pense, Gaia trouve cette expérience bien stupide. Maintenant qu’elle y pense, allongée face au soleil couchant, sous une voûte lumineuse striée de dorés et violets et roses, elle réalise qu’elle ne garde presque aucun souvenir de cette journée, mis à part une sensation d’engourdissement et son estomac qui a hurlé à l’agonie le matin suivant.

Pourtant, elle réalise que la sensation qu’elle éprouve à l’instant, sur le trampoline de sa nouvelle maison à des centaines de kilomètres de sa ville natale, aux côtés de Séraphin, ressemble à celle que lui donnait l’ivresse. 

Gaia se sent ivre, de manière bien plus agréable que la dernière fois. La tête plus haut que les nuages qui s’éparpillent au-dessus d’elle. La gelée fraîche parcourant ses veines, parsemant le bonheur de la tête au coeur et du coeur aux doigts et des doigts aux orteils. Rien à voir avec une boisson qui brûle la gorge; en fait, elle sent celle-ci bourrée d’un coton douillet, introduisant l’air dans ses poumons en parfaite harmonie avec le battement de son coeur. Est-il possible d’être ivre d’amour? se demande-t-elle. Et à l’instant précis, elle croit, elle sait que c’est le cas.

C’est à un moment spontané, alors que le soleil semble fixé dans son incandescence au-dessus d’une bande violacée à l’horizon, que Séraphin brise le silence qui les dorlote depuis une vingtaine de minutes.

«Tu crois aux extraterrestres, toi?» demande-t-il de sa voix écorchée, voix qui fait bien rire Gaïa.

Celle-ci se mord la joue dans un demi-sourire. C’est bien dans la nature de Séraphin de se poser ce genre de questions, et c’est l’une des seules choses qui ne l’ont jamais quitté depuis qu’ils se sont liés d’amitié, il y a quelques mois.

«Ben, je sais pas…» hésite-t-elle en plissant ses yeux verts sombres. «Tu crois pas que si y existaient, on le saurait déjà?»

«Justement, c’est là-dessus qu’on n’est pas certains,» murmure-t-il en se mordant l’ongle du petit doigt. «On sait pas si ils existent, mais on sait pas non plus s'ils n’existent pas.»

Gaïa entrouvre la bouche pour rajouter quelque chose, mais se ravise, réalisant qu’en fait, elle doit donner raison à son ami. Ils n’ont absolument aucune preuve de la présence de vie à quelque part d’autre que dans leur petit monde; pour être franche, ce soir, Gaïa croit difficilement qu’il y a de la vie à l’extérieur du dôme que forme le trampoline autour d’eux. 

«C’est vrai.» avoue-t-elle. «On sait pas. On saura sûrement jamais, et ça finit là, pas la peine de se casser la tête avec ça. Maudit que tu te poses des questions bizarres, des fois, toi...» 

Séraphin pouffe doucement à côté d’elle, ce qui injecte une nouvelle dose de gelée tout le long de la colonne vertébrale de Gaïa. «Je sais que tu penses que c’est bizarre, je sais que t’as ben d’autres choses qui roulent en-dedans. Mais avoue que ça peut quand même être le fun d’imaginer, non?»

«Effectivement.» approuve-t-elle d’un ton moqueur. En fait, même en se prétendant à elle-même que ce sujet est complètement insignifiant, une pointe de doute s’immisce derrière son sourire enfantin. Pourquoi essayer d’imaginer des êtres qui pourraient détruire la Terre? 

«Alors,» continue Séraphin, inconscient de l’inquiétude grandissante de sa camarade. «Disons qu’à quelque part d’autre dans l’Univers, et ça peut autant être dans notre galaxie que sur un soleil à des milliards d’années-lumière d’ici, il existe des êtres vivants. À quoi est-ce qu’ils ressembleraient?»

Gaïa fronce les sourcils dans sa réflexion, essayant d’éloigner la pensée d’une explosion qui éliminerait toute forme de vie sur Terre. «Je ne sais pas, moi. La peau verte? Des yeux noirs gros comme… comme une boule de bowling?»

Séraphin pouffe d’un rire doux, innocent, le rire que Gaïa entend avec nostalgie quitter, de plus en plus, les lèvres de ses camarades de classe migrant vers l’adolescence. «Moi, je les imagine plus comme des insectes géants avec des antennes pour entendre tout ce qui se passe dans la galaxie, des longues pattes pour te courir après, des grosses pattes qui pour te déchirer le ventre…» 

«Okay, c’est bon, arrête!» s’exclame la jeune fille avec dégoût, en secouant plaintivement le bras de son ami qui s’étouffe dans son rire. Ce rire finit malgré tout par la contaminer et, rapidement, il se retrouvent tous les deux à s’esclaffer, à se regarder dans les yeux comme des enfants de six ans. 

D’un coup, une brise se traîne sur leurs joues et ils arrêtent de rire, le regard plongé dans celui de l’autre, mais cette fois d’une manière plus profonde, comme si, à l’instant, ils sont emprisonnés parmi les étoiles qui flottent dans leurs yeux. Doucement, Séraphin étend le bras qui reposait jusqu’à présent sur son ventre pour aller glisser des doigts dans l’une des mèches rousses de Gaïa, qui semblent entourées d’un halo doré au contact de la lumière du lampadaire solitaire qui s’érige à une dizaine de mètres d’eux. Sur le coup, elle se sent soulagée que son visage soit obscurci par le soir, cachant les milles nuances de rouges qui teintent présentement ses joues. Et pourtant, cette teinte timide n’est absolument rien comparément à la la tempête qui vient de se déclencher en elle; c’est comme si l’effet d’ivresse vient de se décupler par mille, engourdissant ses os, pompant son cœur à la vitesse d’une montagne russe. 

Mais cette sensation, comme toute autre bonne chose qui s’étire pour plus que quelques minutes, s’estompe tranquillement, à la grande déception de la jeune fille, et Séraphin brise le contact visuel pour poser les yeux sur le ciel qui se nappe progressivement de points lumineux, déplaçant sa main pour qu’elle tienne celle de Gaïa. Le coeur de celle-ci repart pour un nouveau manège effréné, mais encore une fois, elle n’en laisse rien paraître. Personne ne doit laisser paraître ses sentiments; personne n’ose mettre à nu ce qui pourrait être volé en l’espace de quelques secondes. 

«Tout le monde devrait regarder les étoiles, de temps en temps,» chuchote la jeune fille dans un espoir d’enfouir ses sentiments sous un nouveau questionnement. «En tout cas, ça aiderait beaucoup de gens à réaliser qu’ils ne sont pas seuls dans l’univers.»

«Alors, t’es en train de me dire que tu y crois, en fin de compte?» 

Gaïa ouvre la bouche avec stupéfaction. 

«Ben, peut-être…»

Il enroule ses doigts autour du bras de son amie d’un geste presque protecteur. 

«Qu’est-ce que ça te dit qu’on essaie de les atteindre?» suggère-t-il d’un ton enjoué.

«Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire?» demande Gaïa qui doit, une fois de plus, freiner son coeur qui danse dans la boîte de nuit qu’est devenue ses entrailles.

«On va essayer d’atteindre les étoiles. Allez, lève-toi.» murmure-t-il. 

Persuadée que ce n’est qu’une autre idée folle de son ami, elle s’exécute sans trop de poser de questions. Aussitôt, les deux enfants se relèvent de la toile sur laquelle ils sont étendus depuis un bon moment. Le monde s’est considérablement obscurci, la seule source de lumière venant des lampadaires solitaires et de la lune pâlotte qui s’élève au-dessus de la forêt, de l’autre côté de la rue. 

«C’est quoi, tu veux qu’on saute?» s’interroge la jeune fille. 

«Exactement.» répond son ami qui a déjà commencé à faire de petits bonds qui font presque perdre l’équilibre à Gaïa, avant que celle-ci se mette également à sauter. 

Ils commencent par des petits sauts enthousiastes, leurs cheveux secoués dans l’air parfumé d’humidité du soir; quelquefois, un de leurs élans est entrecoupé par un fou rire de la part de l’autre ou par le bruit d’un avion. Puis, les bonds gagnent en puissance. L’air siffle dans leurs oreilles lors de leurs descentes. L'atterrissage de l’un fait lever l’autre dans le transfert de poids, leurs rires se font de plus en plus lointains, leurs sourires semblent se perdre dans l’obscurité.

«Rappelle-moi pourquoi on fait ça, déjà?» lance la jeune fille pendant une fraction de seconde où ses pieds nus touchent la toile.

«Pour atteindre les étoiles!» réplique l’autre en agitant ses bras dans les airs pour garder l’équilibre. «C’est facile, fais seulement t’imaginer que chaque bond te rapproche des étoiles et des extraterrestres!»

«Mais je ne veux pas voir les extraterrestres que tu m’as décrits!» 

«Eh ben, imagine-toi les autres, ceux qui vont nous accueillir dans l’espace!» 

Plus facile à dire qu’à faire, mais ça fonctionnerait sûrement. Après tout, c’est tout ce qu’il y a à faire, imaginer. 

L’imagination.

Ce mot, à travers les bonds et les rires de son camarade, reste suspendu en l’air, comme l’étiquette qu’on met sur les bocaux à épices, celles qu’on garde précieusement dans son garde-manger et qu’on finit éventuellement par oublier parmi les autres. C’est ce qu’elle souhaiterait faire ce cet instant: le mettre dans un récipient identifié comme imagination, mais qu’elle conserverait précieusement aussi longtemps que possible; ainsi, lors des journées où les autres bocaux sembleraient être disparus, elle aurait derrière ses yeux l’image réconfortante d’elle et de son voisin qui ont les étoiles au bout des doigts.

L’IMAGINATION.

D’un coup, Gaïa est prise d’un vertige. Dans son esprit, le mot commence à respirer différemment. Il est maintenant lourd. Mouvant. Prise de court par cette soudaine évolution, elle s’arrête de sauter pour s’asseoir en indien, une main sur le front.

«Ça va?» s’inquiète Séraphin, freinant également son élan pour poser la main sur les cheveux de la jeune fille.

«Oui, oui.» murmure-t-elle. «Je suis juste un peu fatiguée.» 

Sans dire un mot, son ami s’assoit à côté d’elle avec un regard soucieux. 

L’imagiNatioN… 

Le doute s’installe sans prévenir en elle, tournoyant d’un côté à l’autre. Ce moment est parfait, trop parfait. Pourquoi est-ce que la migraine doit faire surface à l’instant? Pourquoi est-ce que, chaque fois qu’elle passe plus que quelques heures en compagnie de son ami, les choses doivent finir ainsi? Pourquoi est-ce que l’imagination lui paraît maintenant comme un mot incroyable, mais en même temps terriblement réaliste? 

_Suis-je en train d’imaginer ce moment?_ chuchote une petite voix en elle. Et, bon gré mal gré, son bon sens sait qu’il s’agit de la voix de la raison. Mais la voix de l’innocence, encore dominante dans son jeune esprit, réussit à la faire taire. Ce moment est réel. Elle est sur un trampoline avec Séraphin, un voisin qu’elle a rencontré dans les bois à son arrivée ici, il y a environ deux mois. Tout est merveilleux, tout.

«Je suis désolé.» dit tristement son ami. «Tellement, tellement désolé.» 

«Ne le sois pas. Tu n’as aucune raison de te sentir coupable, j’aime passer du temps avec toi.»

«Mais tu devrais pas.» soupire-t-il.

«Ah oui, et pourquoi, hein? Qui est-ce qui dit que je devrais pas apprécier le temps que je passe avec toi?» se plaint-elle, irritée.

«Pourquoi? Ça, tu le sais déjà, tu es une fille intelligente. Et qui? Ta mère. Ton frère.» Il plonge ses yeux dans ceux de Gaïa. «Et toi, bien sûr.» 

«Mais je ne comprends vraiment pas, il y a quelques minutes, t’étais sur d’autres idées bizarres comme quoi le monde est infini, qu’on peut dépasser les limites, faire ce qu’on veut, pis là c’est rendu que je ne peux même pas avoir du fun avec toi?» 

«Tes idées, Gaïa, pas les miennes.»

«Arrête!» s’écrie-t-elle furieusement, réalisant que la magie qui flottait au-dessus d’eux il y a quelques minutes s’est définitivement estompée, peut-être à jamais. «T’es une personne, j’en suis une. J’ai mes idées, t’as les tiennes pis ça finit là! Les extraterrestres existent, bon. T’es content, maintenant que je viens de te donner raison?» 

«Ta mère est arrivée…» murmure absentément le garçon, les yeux rivés sur les deux phares qui s’immobilisent dans la cour.

«Ben décriss, tant qu’à y être! Je veux pas rester avec toi!» crie-t-elle d’une voix chargée de douleur, les larmes coulant à flot sur ses joues brûlantes.

Le corps tremblant, les pensées tourbillonnant douloureusement dans sa tête, elle se laisse tomber sur la toile du trampoline, ayant à présent une vue panoramique sur l’immensité étoilée qui lui sert de toit. Au diable, que d’atteindre les astres, avec son ami, ça a plutôt tourné au désastre. D’ailleurs, le dernier détail qu’elle remarque avant que les phares ne s’éteignent est l’absence de sa silhouette, ce qui était bien étrange après une journée à ses côtés.

Son esprit n’étant, à présent, pas plus fonctionnel qu’un vieux grille-pain, elle a à peine conscience de sa mère qui court vers le trampoline, fait baisser la toile sous son poids et se penche sur le visage de sa fille avec un air inquiété.

«Gaïa, ça va?» 

Ne notant aucune réponse de la jeune fille qui reste étendue sur le dos à sangloter, elle commence à s’affoler. 

«Je t’ai entendue crier. Qu’est-ce qui se passe?»

«Rien.» murmura l’enfant.

«Comment est-ce que je peux t’aider? Comment?»

«Tu ne peux pas m’aider, maman. Laisse-moi seule.» grogne Gaïa.

Annie s’assoit, enfin dans une position stable, tout en gardant un regard lourd sur la silhouette élancée de sa fille.

«Est-ce que c’est de sa faute?»

Les mots résonnent dans l’obscurité et rebondissent dans les oreilles de l’enfant jusqu’à en perdre leur sens. En fait, elle pourrait dire qu’elle ne les a même pas entendus, son attention fixée sur un satellite qui vole au loin. 

«Réponds-moi, sincèrement,» insiste la mère. «Est-ce que c’est de sa faute?»

«On pouvait toucher les étoiles,» murmure la jeune fille en l’espace d’un souffle. «Avec lui, c’est jamais de sa faute. On peut toucher les étoiles, penser aux extraterrestres ou à une autre vie. Mais ne fait rien de mal. Jamais.» 

Annie sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux, des larmes d’impuissance, de terreur. Elle prend doucement le bras de sa fille pour l’attirer vers elle dans une étreinte chaleureuse, la première depuis des mois, quand Gaïa avait encore des couleurs aux joues, de la chair sur les os et, par-dessus tout, un bon sens qui la guidait aux bons endroits. 

«Demain,» chuchote-t-elle au corps tremblant contre le sien. «Demain, on va retourner chez madame Poirier, et tu vas lui reparler de Séraphin. De notre nouvelle maison et de ton école, mais surtout de Séraphin. OK?» 

«OK.» La réponse est faible, étouffée par l’épaule d’Annie qui est maintenant trempée de larmes, mais existante.  

Et dans un recoin de l’esprit de Gaïa, accroupi dans une toute petite pièce sombre dont elle-même n’a pas conscience, Séraphin lui souffle les mots, venimeux, intangibles. C’est une mauvaise idée.  
  



End file.
